One Basic Day at Kong Studios
by You don't need to know my name
Summary: Well, it's a normal day at Kong Studios. There's a video shoot, but it doesn't realy make it through one chapter. I hope you like it.
1. The Morning

ONE BASIC DAY AT KONG STUDIOS

chapter 1:The Morning

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" ,cried 2-D, who had just realized that these videos that they had made are visible by millions of viewers. "What am I going to wear!"

As if on cue, Noodle walked up to his door and knocked.

"Who is it?" 2-D called.

"It's me, Noodle. I came to bring you some hot tea since the heating broke."

"Hold on just a second!" 2-D called as he slipped on a t-shirt that he had sloppily written 23 on with a red permanent marker, and a pair of baggy jeans that he hadn't worn since phase 1.

" Okay, come in."

Noodle came in and sat on the bed with a tray holding two cups of tea that had almost lost there steam. "2-D San, I have found out what the main story is for our new video-"

"That reminds me, I need to find an outfit. These videos will be seen _everywhere_!" 2-D interrupted.

"Calm down, 2-D San. I could help you," she paused as she looked around the room,"find...some...clothes." She had just noticed that his room was a mess.

_How can anyone live like this, _she thought, as she, herself, was _very_ organized.. "Why don't we drink our tea first", she suggested, preparing herself for a long day.

–MEANWHILE–

Russel was washing his hands after finishing one of his...um...various experiments. He figured that he would make a smaller breakfast of 2 pancakes, 3 eggs, grits, biscuits and gravy, and milk ; instead of his normal, 2 pancakes, 3 eggs, grits, biscuits and gravy, _toast_, and milk.

He knew that there would be a lot of food at the video shooting (which was conveniently located in the white room a.k.a. the room where rock the house and 19/2000 started where you could see it)

Murdoc had not awakened and Noodle told him where she was.2-D in his room. So this was the time of day when Russel had the whole of Kong Studios to himslef._ I should wake up Murdoc_ _in a couple of hours or we'll be late_.

Just then, he heard some clamoring in the lobby, then the lift, so he knew that the camera people and other studio people were here. He figured his watch was late, so he went down to the carpark to wake up Murdoc.

_Author's Note: Okay, this, I think is good. It is my first writing ever. I think it's good for making it up as I go along. Chapter 2 coming soon. I'll start writing_ _once I'm done fending off the zombies that live in my bedroom. Bye!_


	2. Kids with Guns

Chapter 2: Kids with Guns

After what seemed like hours, Noodle found 2-D some clothes to wear. Because of her role in El Manana, she didn't come in this video until near the end. This was good, since they were already late, and she didn't have to be there yet.

She and 2-D parted at the 1st floor lobby. She came into her room, stepped out of the giant hole in her room to a ledge, then carefully walked along it until she came to a door. Thankfully the door opened in the direction that made it easy to go in.You see, the door is there because there was meant to be another room that was supposed to jut out like that. When the ghosts started appearing, the workers suddenly disappeared. No one saw them leave, they just vanished .

The room the door led to had stairs that led up to the 2nd floor where her new room was. The lift went down, which was very convenient, but it didn't ever go up to the 2nd floor."I wonder if we'll ever get that fixed", she said, thinking out loud, even though she knew good and well that anyone skilled enough to fix it would never come up to Kong.

She had arrived at her room and before she knew it, she was dressed up in the same suit that she had worn for El Manana. She liked that outfit, it was comfortable, and yet, fashionable. She never thought she would find a use for that shirt, but there she was. She didn't hurry back, knowing that there was no reason to, and she was still a little tired since it was 9:30. She wondered what 2-D was doing right now in the video. _I hope it's when he's gathering the kids to shoot down the helicopters. I hate the helicopters. _She thought. Though she wasn't normally violent, and actually hated violence, she wanted to destroy the helicopters in every single way possible. The helicopters resembled violence, and therefor, she hated them. Plus, she hated that they had shot her island and bombed it, which made her fans agitated, which agitated her.

Finally, she had arrived at the white room. She was right about what part they were on. She saw helicopter parts all over the ground and it was almost time for her to come in.She comes in as the last _"push it, push it, real"_ ended. All she had to do was lie there until Russel came up in the Geep, then open her eyes, and finally ride of in the Geep._This role is easy compared to my last one and DARE, _she thought.

_Author's Note: Yeah, this fanfic will end up being pretty short. I know what I made up about kids with guns, and that it has nothing to do with the lyrics, but I thought it sounded cool. If it didn't catch on that the white room was a virtual reality room, well, that's how I meant it to sound. I have deducted that the sequel to this fanfic will be called be called: _A Basic Day with 2-D_. I will do one for each band member. Well, that's all for now._


	3. Murdoc

Chapter 3: Murdoc

Murdoc had not played a large role in the video. He only rode in the Geep and held a gun that he used to help shoot down the helicopters. Of course, he had to be complaining about something. Today, he was tired.

"I'm tired!" Murdoc said as he walked through the door. "I mean, I have to wake up at 2 in the fucking morning"

"8:00 ,Murdoc ,you woke up at 8:00" Russel interrupted.

"_Anyway, _like I was sayin', I have to wake up at 2:00 in the mornin' an' get dressed in like 5 minutes! Then I have to run up to the white room _and _do a bloody video!"

"Calm down Murdoc." Russel said.

"Where's face ache?" Murdoc asked, but he'd already turned a corner before Russel could answer. He made his way down to 2-D's room, and slammed the door open. "Come here to me you little!" This was the daily routine. Murdoc chasing 2-D. 2-D running and screaming for his life. The usual, but this time, Russel had had enough.

Russel grabbed Murdoc and bitch slapped him as hard as he could.

"You gotta stop doin' this" Russel said. "You might seriously injure 2-D someday."

"OW! That fucking hurt Russel! An' 2-D needs to be seriously injured to fix that head of his!" Murdoc yelled.

Noodle started crying.

"Man, look what you've done now!" Russel said.

"I don't care! 2-D's the only reason I'm stuck with this crap band!" Murdoc yelled., his faced turning a very bright red.

"Fine! Why don't you just quit then!" Russel yelled, his voice turning into a yell from his normal, quiet voice.

" Okay! I will!" Murdoc shouted, and he stormed out of the building.

_Author's Note: Yay! Rising action time! Woo hoo! This is when the story starts to turn into more than one day, but that doesn't really matter. Now! Time to fend off the aliens invading my mom's bathroom!_

_To the bathroom, AWAY! _


	4. All alone

Chapter 4: All Alone

Murdoc had been gone for almost a week now. It was easy at first, staying up all night at bars, getting to know the ladies of Essex better, if you know what I mean. But things had gotten bad. It was now very cold and Murdoc had used up all of his money at the bars. He stood there ,in a cold alley, on a cold street, on a cold day, in a cold month.

"Dammit!" he yelled. "Why is everything so bad? I mean, it was all fun, I got to do it with the ladies, and my old mates from the pub still remember me, but now, everything's just gone wrong."

He thought of different excuses that didn't blame him, but there was no escaping the fact that the bad stuff happening he had all brought upon himself.

"Fuck it" he said, tears coming to his eyes "just fuck it." Then, as abnormal as it seems, Murdoc cried. He just sat there, crying, until he could cry no more, and then, he fell asleep.

-Meanwhile, back in Kong Studios—

Noodle had cried herself to sleep. The only person awake then was

2-D. He was worried sick about Murdoc, even though, it didn't seem right. Murdoc always chased him around Kong. Murdoc never _liked _him, so why should 2-D care? He cared because deep down, Murdoc was his friend. No matter how much Murdoc beat him up, or chased him, or cussed him out, Murdoc was his friend. 2-D got up off the couch, and went through the door.

It was freezing outside. 2-D could barely see through the thick, snow-layered wind. He didn't even know how he was going to find Murdoc, but he was going to try. He struggled in the wind a little more and finally decided to quit fighting against it.

Right away he was swept away by the wind. It was like being out in the ocean on a day with strong waves. It seemed like hours before 2-D came to a stop. Well, it wasn't really a stop, but it was more like slamming into a wall.

He got up, rubbing his head. _This would be a great time for a painkiller, _he thought _if I had brought any. _ He realized that he was in an alley. There was a light further down, and light meant heat. He decided to follow it.

_Author's note: Yay! This is the longest one I've made yet! Any guesses for what will happen? Well I don't care about them XD! Just kidding._

_Oh well, your guess is probably wrong anyway _P


	5. The TrashCan Clan

Chapter 5: The Trash-Can Clan

Murdoc woke up feeling surprisingly warm. His lips were chapped, his face red. He opened his eyes to see a group of people staring up at him. The people looked as if they hadn't brushed their teeth, combed their hair, or even eaten a decent meal in ages.

"You talk when you sleep," one man said. "especially about women."

At this, everyone laughed.

"W..What! What did I say!" Murdoc said, startled at talking, which seemed to be a hard task at the moment.

"I'd rather not ,Okay!" the man said quickly. He said all the things Murdoc said that I would rather not say, but it consisted of moaning and grunting.

Murdoc's face turned pale. He looked down at his pants, and immediately covered his crotch. "Oh shit" he said.

Every one of the men started laughing louder than they had last time.

" Have you finished!" Murdoc said loudly.

"Okay."he said, "The name's Tarence. That's Larry, Isaac, Joe, and Harold. Teresa is out somewhere getting our monthly groceries. We are the Trash-Can Clan."

"Trash-Can Clan, eh?" Murdoc said. " Name's Murdoc."

"Well hello there, Murdoc" Tarence said cheerfully. "You are now an honorary member of the TCC!"

"Wha-"Murdoc said, confused.

"Now come on, lets get you into some warmer clothes!" Isaac said as he jumped up from the group.

"Er... thanks."

"Now go over there and strip" said Isaac.

"Dammit! Well I'm not doing anything in front of you guys"Murdoc said. He turned a few corners before he felt safer from the strangers that suddenly wanted him to strip out in the open.

Then he realized that he had forgotten his clothes to put on afterward. He gulped and went back

–A Few Days Later–

"Wow!" said Murdoc "I've only been here for a few days and I feel like I've known you all of my life."He slammed down another White Light can to the ground. "An' the best part is, I don't need my old band anymore!" Murdoc was drunk.

"Old band?" Larry asked.

Murdoc had not mentioned that he used to be in the Gorillaz. "My old band, the Gorillaz."

"You are THE Murdoc?"everyone asked.

"Yep, that's me! Murdoc, star bass player and owner of Gorillaz."

"Whoa! It's such an honor!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it is, now could you hand me another beer?"

"Yes sir!" Joe said.

_Author's Note: Another one finished! I bet all of you are still guessing the wrong thing, my mind is just to random to figure out!_ 8P


End file.
